


[Podfic of] Get you hooked with just one taste by buckybuck (thestarsthesea)

by whaler (victorian_party)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorian_party/pseuds/whaler
Summary: “Quit it or I’ll bite.” Jason snaps, his voice jarring in what was an increasingly uncomfortable silence.Tim squirms a little, and Jason’s arms tighten warningly around his ribs.





	[Podfic of] Get you hooked with just one taste by buckybuck (thestarsthesea)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get you hooked with just one taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642675) by [buckybuck (thestarsthesea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/buckybuck). 



Podfic length: 8:13

Download links: [mp3](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/34/items/getyouhookedpodfic/Get%20you%20hooked.mp3) | [streaming](https://archive.org/details/getyouhookedpodfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [buckybuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/buckybuck) for permission! I really enjoyed this fic!


End file.
